


The Fellowship Quest

by Shinigami24



Series: Mandos' Plan [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hobbits, M/M, Meddling Valar, One Ring - Freeform, Orcs, Rebellion, Temporary Character Death, Uruk-hai - Freeform, War, Wizards, minor Paladin Took/Eglantine Banks, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Sauron isn't giving up yet, the company has another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue. I finished this earlier than I expected, so I'm posting it. Sorry if it is kinda short, ch 1 should make up for it. I'll be updating the tags as I go.

Narvi and Celebrimbor were brought to the Valar. As the boys were brought in the room, they saw Mandos, Manwe, and Aule there. The duo looked nervous to be in front of the Valar again.

"Why are we here?" Celebrimbor swallowed.

"We have another mission for you two. We are sending you out to help fight Sauron." Manwe began.

"Why? I thought we changed the timeline?" Celebrimbor asked.

"We need to destroy his ring. Sauron even has another plan." Aule spoke up.

"The others have their own roles to play." Mandos added.

"Dammit it all!" Narvi cursed. He really didn't want to face him! He had caused too much grief last time! But a mission is a mission. So he sighed and accepted, then he and Celebrimbor left the Valar to begin their mission.

* * *

The pair with Dwalin and Nori in tow went back to the Misty Mountains.

"Why are we here?" Nori asked into confusion. Not that he minded tagging along. but weren't the boys friends with Gimli, Kili, and Fili?

"We need your skills and Dwalin for backup." Narvi replied.

"What are we doing anyways?" Dwalin asked.

"We need the One Ring. Sauron is after it and it needs to be destroyed." Narvi explained.

"We need to get the ring away from the creature that has it. That's where Nori comes in, because Gollum won't be willing to hand it over." Celebrimbor elaborated.

"Dwalin is backup in case things goes FUBAR." Narvi finished.

"Oh," the duo nodded into understanding, then they arrived at the mountains. After entering the mountains, they walked to the base. Minutes later, the four dwarves and elf stopped dead when they saw a dirty hunched over creature. It was Gollum. Gollum hissed at the men and tried to attack them. The fight was rough and vicious. In the end, Narvi ended up killing Gollum.

"Gollum was too dangerous to be left alive. Gimli will confirm it." Celebrimbor stated. He then got the ring and locked it away into Narvi's box.


	2. Sent Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are sent back to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. I'd hoped to have ch 2 out by now, but due to rl issues ch 2 will have to wait. The holiday oneshot I promised is def coming because the plot bunny refuses to leave me alone until it is written. I need my full focus on writing FQ so holiday oneshot it is.

3 months had passed since the BotFA. Thorin and Bilbo had gotten married as had several other couples including Fingon and Maedhros. The company worked hard to rebuild the kingdom and reform its government. Thorin was crowned king of Erebor and Bilbo as his consort. They established a council of advisors. They were in the process of negotiating a treaty with the elves of Mirkwood.

The group took a break in order to calm their nerves. Which led up to their current situation. Thorin had decided to use his break to have family bonding time with his husband and son. The parents were telling Frodo a story.

"Come on, Papa! One more!" Frodo begged.

"Frodo, we've read you three. Plus, you ask nicely for another book." Bilbo chided. The young boy looked up at his parents with his bright blue eyes. They melted at them, knowing beforehand that they'd give in anyway.

* * *

Fingon, Maedhros, Curufin, and Celebrimbor were discussing their new mission. Everyone was worried about the possibilities.

"Are you sure that you can do this? Maybe there is another way?" Maedhros asked.

"There is no other way." Celebrimbor responded. Everyone sighed, resigning themselves to their own fates. They wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"We need to start thinking of a plan then." Maedhros stated. The others nodded.

* * *

 Balin came to visit Bard at the rebuilt kingdom of Dale. Dale was still a work in progress. Most of the residences were rebuilt. The people had moved back in. Balin met with Bard to talk. The bowman had been crowned king.

"How is construction?" Balin asked the king.

"Houses have been rebuilt and we're working on the marketplace and government buildings." Bard responded.

"You are really prospering. Congratulations." Balin smiled.

* * *

Kili met with Tauriel in the gardens. They had snuck away from the others to be alone. Once they were alone, the couple started kissing and cuddling.

"How are you, darling?" Tauriel asked.

"Better now that my family is working on a treaty." Kili smiled brightly as he hugged Tauriel. He kissed her cheek, happy that their families could get over their petty arguments.

* * *

 Galadriel was talking with Finrod when Angrod and Aegnor arrived at Lothlorien. The siblings ran towards each other. They hugged for a long moment. Then they settled down to talk. They talked about why they were there. All of sudden, a message came to Galadriel by Elrond. It was concerning an important meeting.

"I have to go. Something came up, but I'll meet with you soon." Galadriel promised her brothers as she stood up to leave.


	3. Sauron's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil being comes up with his master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 at last. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

Everyone gathered for a council meeting at Rivendell. Galadriel arrived with Finrod. Bilbo was already there with Bard, and some of the company. Maedhros and Fingon arrived with Curufin, Narvi, and Celebrimbor. Representatives of Rohan and Gondor arrived at the meeting. The time travelers were shocked to see Aragorn amongst the group.

"Who is he?" Finrod asked. Before Galadriel could reply, Elrond started the meeting.

"I've called you all together to talk about Sauron and the One Ring he created. Let us proceed." Elrond declared.

* * *

 After the meeting had ended, many of the time travelers cornered Aragorn. They looked worried and confused. Gimli and Legolas in particular wanted to know why and what their best friend was doing there! At this point, Aragorn had just become a full-fledged ranger and was far from ready to take his heritage!

"Why are you here?" Bilbo said in surprise.

"I traveled back along with you." Aragorn confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Legolas was shocked.

"I was trying to prepare Gondor for potential attacks from Sauron's forces and put my other plans together." Aragorn answered. Gimli and Legolas rushed to hug him.

"By the way, Arwen is also here." Aragorn finished. Bilbo covered his mouth with shock.

* * *

Finrod and Galadriel met with their cousins. After they finished catching up, they settled down for a discussion.

"We have to deal with two evil lords. However, I will handle Morgoth." Maedhros began.

"He's going to be tricky. We learned that the hard way last time." Fingon warned.

"Both of them." Curufin declared.

"We will need separate teams to deal with them both. And this time, we are going to keep the children out of this." Maedhros decided. Everyone agreed to leave the children out of this war entirely. They would find a way to protect them. No one really wanted a repeat of what had happened in the original timeline. No, it was best to keep Lomion, Frodo, and Ereninion far, far away from the evil dark lords.

* * *

 Aragorn and Arwen met for some alone time, in the gardens. They hugged and cried, mourning their son's death.

"I miss him so much, Aragorn." Arwen said to her husband. Despite the fact that right now they were only betrothed, Aragorn still and always would be her husband.

"I miss Eldarion and his sisters Nessa and Luthien too as well." Aragorn responded.

"I hope to see our babies again someday." Arwen replied.

"Me too, how can I get Elrond's blessing to marry you?" Aragorn wanted to know. Getting his blessing had been difficult last time. But now Aragorn had a long line of relations to deal with due to all those newcomers showing up.

"We should just speak with him." Arwen suggested.

"We can tell him the truth and hope that he'll help us." Aragorn agreed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her

* * *

 Sauron was extremely uneasy. He had a diorama of Middle Earth set up for his strategies. Miniature orcs, Uruk-Hai, and goblins dotted the landscapes. They were placed near Rohan and Gondor. Ringwraiths were placed at key locations such as the Shire, Erebor, and Gondor.

"We are to corner the center of the Middle Earth. We will then conquer and institute our power." he declared.

"They won't stand a chance." he vowed.


	4. Countering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship begins their plan to fight Sauron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. CC will be next to be updated.

Gandalf led the Fellowship out of Rivendell on foot. The group was made up of dwarves, elves, a wizard, a man, and a hobbit. The group carried packs and weapons. The group had two goals to accomplish, first they were to stop Sauron from recovering his full strength and to destroy the ring.

* * *

 The group stopped for the night. They set up camp. Bilbo was starting a fire with help from Aragorn and Gimli. He was going to cook some meat and then begin on the vegetables. Arwen and Celebrimbor left to gather edible plants to eat with their supper. Legolas and Finrod left to catch dinner.

"After dinner, everyone is to go to sleep." Aragorn declared.

* * *

Gandalf was having a Q and A session with Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn. The wizard wanted to know what what kind of future would demand such drastic actions.

"What does your future look like?" Gandalf asked the trio.

"It was horrifying. I'd rather not say." Legolas stated.

"My firstborn was killed before my eyes by Morgoth." Aragorn spoke grimly.

"The first evil Dark Lord. I have only heard of his deeds." Gandalf said in horror.

"We will change the outcome this time around." Gimli declared.

* * *

Celebrimbor and Narvi were talking quietly. Between whispers they discussed their past. They remembered how Sauron had tricked Celebrimbor.

_Sauron began his plans by pretending to be someone else. He used the name Annatar and got close to Celebrimbor._

_"Teach me how to make a ring." he coaxed. Celebrimbor agreed and began to carefully show him how to forge. Soon, Celebrimbor was given a commission. He made the Rings of Power. The thing, Sauron didn't know was that three other rings existed. They were crafted then given to Cirdan, Galadriel, and GilGalad. The other rings were given to 9 mortal men and 7 dwarven kings. Sauron was furious when he realized that he couldn't control the elves and the dwarves._

* * *

 Fingon and Maedhros had questioned Galadriel and gotten the details of her recent vision.

"Sauron is going to force Middle Earth in a corner. We'll be hostages." Galadriel was saying.

"He is even more power hungry than before. We need to send teams." Fingon stated.

"Some of the kingdoms are ill-prepared." Maedhros mused. Gimli and Legolas had been full of details on what awaited the citizens of Middle Earth during the original war.

"There is the Shire, Erebor, Rohan, Gondor, and the Blue Mountains. You will find aid from the villagers there." Galadriel replied. The elvish realms were well protected due to their rings. Mirkwood was a mess, but the woods were home to large spiders. No one would dare set a foot in there. Dale citizens would be given sanctuary in Erebor.

"We'll mix dwarish and elvish fighters. And see if we can get aid from the Rangers of North for the Shire." Maedhros decided. Everyone nodded.

"We can get rid of this tyrant. We just need to work together." Fingon declared. So the kings and lady started to put the teams together.


	5. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messenger is sent to Erebor and it causes a serious reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4! Ch 5 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The Fellowship returned to Moria. As they walked inside the ancient kingdom, memories of another visit flooded the time travelers' minds.

"Balin, Uncle Oin, and Ori, their original future didn't end well." Gimli revealed.

"What happened to them?!" Thorin demanded.

"Balin reclaimed Khazad-dum and set up a colony here. He was successful. But then we lost touch with them." Gimli recalled.

"We came through here last time and found out that Balin was killed by an orc, the rest...goblins." Legolas finished.

"It wasn't pretty." Aragorn winced. Ori fainted, leaning against Thorin. Bilbo took the young dwarf then remembered something.

"Wait-how did you know?" he asked.

"We found Ori's book and Balin's tomb." Aragorn answered.

"They will pay for it. I assure you." Thorin promised darkly.

* * *

Bard was visiting Erebor when a messenger came. Dis was ruling in Thorin's absence with aid from her cousin Dain.

"Sauron has called for a truce. Either surrender or work for him." the messenger stated.

"We'll think about it." Dis responded. Then the messenger left. After he was well out of hearing and sight, Dain looked at Bard.

"Erebor is always a haven for your people. They will be welcome." he promised with Dis backing him up.

"Thank you." Bard responded then he took his leave. He needed to prepare his people. Meanwhile, Dain and Dis gathered the council in the war room.

"Get our army together. War is coming." Dain commanded.

* * *

_Narvi and Celebrimbor met in the second age.  
_

_"My name is Celebrimbor." Celebrimbor said to the dwarf._

_"Mine is Narvi." Narvi responded. They became good friends with each other. Sometimes later, they was commissioned to create the doors of Durin. They drew pictures and engraved a riddle on the doors. After completing them, they glossed said doors and installed them._

* * *

 Gimli and Gandalf were remembering Thorin's gift to Bilbo.

"Do you all remember Thorin's gift to Bilbo?" Gandalf asked the company members.

"Yes, we all remember the story." Aragorn responded.

"What story?" Arwen said in confusion.

"It was a kingly gift. It will lead up to a betrothal gift. It was impressive because Thorin was gold mad when he gifted it. My dad and Uncle Oin told me about him getting gold sick." Gimli explained. Thorin groaned at the humiliating memory as Bilbo stared at him. Then Bilbo kissed Thorin's burning cheek. He'd always remember this.

* * *

 The teams were gathered. Maedhros and Fingon went through some precautionary checks and preparations. When they were done, they looked at each other and nodded. They were ready to begin their mission.

"Get to your positions and be ready." Fingon commanded.

"Yes, your majesty!" everyone chorused as they set out.


	6. The Worst is to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strike team sets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted right after.  
> In this chapter is one of the twists I have planned.

Fingon and Maedhros were in Rivendell when they were surprised by two visitors. Melian and Arador came and arrived at where they were staying.

"The Valar sent us." Melian began. Then they went off to resume their discussion. A few hours later, a strike team had been assembled on the order of the Valar. (1) The strike team was getting ready for their journey. Fingon, Maedhros, Melian, Arador, and Nori were on the team with one spot left. After saying their goodbyes, the team set out to accomplish their mission.

* * *

A few weeks later, they arrived at Beorn's house.

"Look at those bees! Do you think they will sting us?" Nori was eying the giant bees with trepidation.

"They look harmless." Melian reassured. The group continued walking until they found Beorn. The shape-changer was in his garden.

"Beorn, we need you. We've been sent by the Valar to assemble our task force and we need another member." Maedhros began.

"I will join you once I settle some things." Beorn responded.

"Please be swift." Maedhros requested.

* * *

 The group stopped for the night on the way to Rhun. They began their fire and set up tents.

"How did Melian and Arador get involved?" Nori wanted to know.

"This is my redemption. My husband did so many horrible things and I feel responsible." Melian responded.(2)

"I wanted to change our futures. It becomes so bad that none of the people sitting here makes it." Arador responded.

"Arador is Aragorn's grandfather." Melian added. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to stare at him.

"Which side are you from? Gilraen or Arathorn?" Maedhros spoke in shock.

"Arathorn was my son. And it's not that big of a deal." Arador was embarrassed.

* * *

 Fingon and Maedhros snuck away from the group for some alone time. When they were a safe distance away, they came together in a kiss. They sat down in a clearing with their arms wrapped around each other. The couple snuggled together as they exchanged kisses. They were enjoying the moments they could catch together. Bad times were coming soon.

"I love you." Maedhros kissed his husband.

"I love you too." Fingon smiled as he returned the kiss.

* * *

 Sauron was in his hideout going over his plans.

"That location has been secured. So we can easily move on." he stated as he looked at the diorama. This plan required some finesse. So the necromancer turned and called in one of his soldiers. Being a necromancer meant that the dark lord had his own ghost army at his beck and call. A ghost materialized and stood before his master. The ghost was Feanor, the shade stood at attention, waiting for his orders.(3)

"Go find our enemy. Learn what they are planning." he commanded.

"Yes sir." Feanor replied before he faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I got the idea for the team name from Captain America, but I basically wanted a special forces team to deal with the threat of Morgoth.   
> 2) I figure Melian would feel responsible for the fallout of Battle of Unnumbered Tears, because she strongly cautioned Thingol not to refuse his aid. Plus I think she would be horrified when the Sack of Doriath happened and later found out the exact reason why. Not to mention all the tragedy that followed her family from that time forwards.  
> 3) Since Sauron is also known as the necromancer. I figured why not include a ghost army?


	7. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team arrives at the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. CC will be next to be updated.

The Fellowship walked deeper into Moria. They were half-way across the bridge of Khazad-dum when a strange creature turned up. The air around him was strong and tense. Thorin growled and hid Bilbo behind him.

"Durin's bane!" Ori gasped in horror.

"It's a balrog!" Curufin swore as he drew his sword.

"Run! Don't just stand there!" Gandalf yelled as he drew his staff. The Fellowship started to run.(1)

* * *

"Come to me! Fight me!" Gandalf engaged the balrog's attention. Legolas and Gimli hung back to fight with Gandalf. They didn't want the 'past' to repeat itself. It had been awful the first time when they thought their friend dead. The others fled swiftly. Gandalf and the balrog started to fight. They fought roughly, it was more like a serious power struggle. Finally the two enemies fell off the bridge to their deaths.

"No!" Gimli and Legolas screamed into horror. Aragorn dashed forward and grabbed his friends and started to drag them out of Moria.

* * *

Maglor's team had made their way to the Shire. However, trouble was already waiting for them. Many of Middle Earth's darkest creatures were wandering the streets. Villagers were terrified and worried about their safety. The team were met by rebels.

"I am Hildibrand Took and this is Rorimac Brandybuck. We are the leaders of the rebellion." one of the hobbits stated.

"We will need you to help us take back the village." Rorimac added.

"Lead us to where you are staying." Maglor replied.

* * *

 After everyone had gotten settled, some of the rebels took Maglor and some of his team to show them who was who.

"Those are the Easterlings. Beware the wolves. There are not only Orcs but also hobbits that have betrayed us." Primula Brandybuck was saying.

"Those dirty traitors. They will get theirs in the end," Maglor was disgusted.

"Good, I would love to see Lothos get his. He is a disgrace to the family." Drogo Baggins spoke flatly. Maglor had one piece of final advice for his new allies.

"Until then, trust no one that joins us later on. They may be a spy for him." Maglor warned. Everyone nodded.

* * *

 People that were from Dale slowly began to trickle into Erebor. Adults were especially careful with their children. Bard walked in with his children. Then Tilda saw her friends and ran over to them. The quartet hugged each other. Then they started chatting away, catching up with each other.

"Papa says we're staying here for now." Tilda said to her friends.

"Daddy and Papa left." Frodo told his human friend.

"Same here!" Ereninion piped up.

"Mama and Daddy also left. They said to be good and to listen to Uncles Ambarussa." Lomion pouted.

"They were really scared." Frodo recalled.

"Everyone are scared. Fili won't leave us alone." Ereninion replied.

"We should ask someone about what is happening." Lomion suggested. The kids nodded and rapidly scampered off to get information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know, I know, I'm evil. But honestly, Saruman is a wizard with the most power right now. So we need Gandalf to be upgraded. And this was the best option I could come up with.


	8. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves and Men meet to discuss safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out Ch 8-9 should be posted tmw.

The Fellowship returned to Lothlorien. As they walked into the woods, they were met by Haldir.

"Greetings! How may I be of service?" the silvery-blonde elf asked.

"We've lost Gandalf. We must see Celeborn immediately." Bilbo answered.

"Oh dear. Right this way." Haldir responded as he started leading the way.

* * *

As the group walked towards the hidden glade, Gimli and Legolas started to remember their original visit to Lothlorien.

_The group was being escorted to Lothlorien. They had just come from Moria, minus Gandalf. The group was stunned and grieving. Frodo was traumatized and Gimli wasn't in any mood to be dealing with elves._ _His current mood had resulted into their current situation._

_"You will have to wear a blindfold." Haldir stated when he saw Gimli._

_"Why you-!" Gimli's language was unprintable. Pippin perked up in interest as he tried to memorize the new words he was learning. When Legolas jumped in to defend his elven friend, Aragorn had enough._

_"We will all wear blindfolds." Aragorn stated as he put his feet down.(1) And so everyone were blindfolded._

_"Here we are," Haldir announced as they entered Lothlorien._

* * *

 Bilbo, and Thorin had questions concerning Frodo's quest so they found Aragorn in the library. They sat down to talk.

"What was Frodo like?" Thorin asked.

"He was sad and scared. It was upsetting." Aragorn recalled.

"It scared us. I didn't want him to go, because he was too young and still is." Bilbo replied.

"Now you have a second chance to raise him. We just need to deal with Sauron first." Aragorn responded.

* * *

 Aragorn and Arwen were finally alone. They were kissing and snuggled together.

"It's finally good to be alone." Arwen smiled.

"I feel the same way." Aragorn responded as he kissed Arwen and let her tuck her head under his chin.

* * *

 Dain, Dis, and Bard were meeting to discuss strategy.

"How should we go about this?" Dis asked, before she got out a piece of paper and started writing a list.

"We must protect the gates." Bard stated.

"Protect the gates, anything else?" Dis said.

"We will need a constant patrol." Dain suggested.

"We'll discuss it with the others. For right now, let's keep coming up with possibilities." Dis finished. Then they resumed their discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i know that this probably doesn't match the original version, but I def remember Aragorn suggesting that they all be blindfolded. I think he did it to be fair.


	9. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Fellowship see their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted right after.

Galadriel returned to Lothlorien only to be told the sad news.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she spoke in horror.

"He fought a balrog so we could retreat. He fell to his death, madame." Bilbo explained. Galadriel began to cry while Celeborn held her. She was absolutely heartbroken. It hurt to lose one of her oldest dearest friends.

* * *

 Legolas and Haldir were catching up. They talked as they filled the other in on what had been occurring since the last time they had met.

"It is good to finally get to see and speak with you again." Legolas smiled.

"Agreed. So how have you been, Legolas?" Haldir replied.

"I'll be better soon. I just need to grieve." Legolas responded. Haldir could only nod his agreement.

* * *

 Thorin and Bilbo were alone together. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they kissed and cuddled.

"Progress has been good." Thorin was saying.

"The only bad thing is that Gandalf is gone." Bilbo spoke sadly.

"We shall get through this. Together." Thorin promised.

* * *

Narvi, Celebrimbor, and Ori wandered away to talk.

"Relatives are so stupid. They are too overprotective!" Ori was ranting.

"Try dealing with my dad and uncles. They barely lets me out of their sight." Celebrimbor spoke flatly.

"Ugh, you have no idea how far it will go?" Narvi wanted to know. Celebrimbor shook his head. Everyone groaned. They all hated the over-protectiveness.

* * *

 Galadriel, Thorin and Bilbo, Finrod, and Curufin met. They stood around Galadriel's mirror. It was a basin of water. Their reflection briefly stared back at them.

"Look into it. Your past and future will be in there." Galadriel explained. They did so. Thorin saw his original journey from Smaug's arrival and Thranduil's betrayal and the resulting events afterwards, it ended with his death. Bilbo saw himself raising his and Thorin's son alone then he saw a haunted Frodo returning from his quest. They both saw Sauron's eye. Finrod saw his death into Morgoth's dungeons. For his future, he saw Amarie the love of his life. Curufin saw his past death into Doriath. Then he saw Feanor's image in his future. He pulled back abruptly.

"I don't like where this ends." he announced to the others. He was disturbed and troubled. What did Feanor have to do with all of this?


	10. Better than Barrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellowship journeys on a boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry if it is short, but it is more of a filler chapter. The prologue for my new Bucky/Steve fic: There's Gonna Be Trouble should be posted sometimes tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The Fellowship was saying their goodbyes to Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir. They hugged each other one last time.

"Finrod, your job is to watch out for Arwen. Keep her away from danger if possible and make certain that Aragorn behaves until the wedding night." Celeborn stated.

"Sure." Finrod promised.

"Grandpa! Aragorn wouldn't do anything like that!" Arwen exclaimed while blushing furiously.

"Now you know how we feel!" Celebrimbor and Ori chorused.

"Welcome to our life." Narvi chuckled. Then everyone got into their boats and set off.

* * *

 Thorin and Bilbo were sharing a boat.

"Well this is better than any barrel." Thorin replied as the group drifted down a river. Bilbo giggled at Thorin and kissed his cheek.

"It's not funny, Baggins." Thorin sulked.

"Yes, yes, it is." Bilbo chuckled.

* * *

Finrod, Curufin, and Celebrimbor shared a boat. Celebrimbor was in the middle. The trio were talking.

"I can't wait until we finish this." Curufin was saying.

"You said it. I want off these boats forever." Celebrimbor declared. The horrible long ago nightmare of Morgoth's attack still haunted him.(1)

* * *

 Narvi shared a boat with Aragorn and Arwen. Narvi was seated in the middle. The trio was discussing the Second Age.

"So how was the second age for you?" Aragorn was saying.

"Okay, except for the war against Sauron. Let's hope that this war goes better than the first one." Narvi replied.

"What was it like?" Arwen asked.

"We were fighting for our lives then. I've seen men die on the field before receiving medical attention." Narvi replied.

* * *

 Legolas, Gimli, and Ori was sharing a boat. Gimli was gripping his seat tightly. The dwarf was not fond of water in the least. Ori and Legolas were trying to calm down the redhead.

"Everything is alright, Gimli. It will be over soon." Legolas consoled.

"I want it over now!" Gimli declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's canon that Feanor's group sailed to Middle Earth only to be attacked by Morgoth. If there was a child in that group that saw the attack including Feanor's death, I think they would def be scarred for life.


	11. Searching for Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbits and dwarves break in Bag End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted right after.

Maglor, Hildibrand, and Rorimac were having a meeting.

"We're getting closer to our planned location. However the enemy seems to be tracking us and checking our defenses." Rorimac mentioned.

"Keep monitoring them. They might hit a tough spot, and I want to know about it." Hildibrand commanded. Rorimac nodded.

* * *

Hamfast, Bell, and some dwarves were sneaking into Bag End. They were running low on supplies and they needed to restock quickly. Bifur was on lookout, while Hamfast and Bell searched pantries and chests.

"I have pasta, rice, and some beans. I think there are meat slabs in the fridge." Bell listed.

"Let's get out of here." Bofur replied. Then the dwarves and hobbits snuck back to their camp.

* * *

Hildibrand went to check on the Took clan. Everyone did a headcount of all the Tooks. They were surprised when they found an extra.

"Paladin, mind explaining who this lass is?" Adalgrim asked.

"Dad, everyone; this is my beautiful fiancee, Eglantine Banks." one of Hildibrand's many nephews; Paladin smiled.

"Congratulations. When is the wedding?" Esmeralda asked.

"After we get the Shire back, we'll have our wedding." Eglantine smiled.

"I'll make sure that the wedding will happen soon." Hildibrand promised.

* * *

Rorimac went to check on his sons Saradoc and Merimac and his various underage siblings.

"Rory! Dinodas and Asphodel says they are going to be helping fight. And I can't join, not fair." Primula complained.

"Only kids of age can join. The rest can take it up with Mom." he said. Everyone groaned knowing that Mirabella Took-Brandybuck would never consent to allowing any underage hobbits go to war. 

"Thank gods for that." Saradoc mumbled.

"I feel the exact same." Rory replied.

* * *

 Bard and Balin were talking with each other. A man on patrol came to them.

"Sirs, the border is clear for the day." he reported.

"Good. you are relieved. Another will take your place in a moment." Bard declared. The soldier nodded as he left.


	12. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo decides that he must leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised. Ch 12 will be up next.

The Fellowship arrived at the border leading to Gondor.

"Here's Gondor." Aragorn smiled. Everyone looked around and marveled at the pretty scenery. Gondor was a large country. Citizens lived a peaceful life with friends and family.

"Come on. We need to make a stop here." Aragorn mentioned as he started leading the group to shore.

* * *

 After they made land, the Fellowship had a break from traveling. Some went to relieve themselves, while some had a snack. The rest stretched their legs. Sadly, the good time did not last long. The Fellowship were attacked by strange creatures.

"Uruk-Hai!" Gimli yelled. The group jumped up to get their weapons.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas were back to back as they fought. Curufin was helping cover Arwen while she fought. Slowly the group were separated from each other. Swords swung to fight each other off while Legolas used his bow and arrows. During the chaos, Bilbo snuck off, and Aragorn and Thorin followed him.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Aragron asked. This conservation seemed strangely familiar...

"I have to go, Aragorn." Bilbo spoke sadly.

"I should go with you." Thorin stated.

"No, you can't come with me!" Bilbo was appalled, he didn't want anyone dying because of his mistake!

"I will come and protect you." Thorin stated stubbornly.

"Fine. Aragorn, I will see you soon." Bilbo said as he turned to go.

"You know, I had a similar conservation with Frodo. However, Samwise chose to go with him after we parted ways." Aragorn stated. Bilbo froze.

"It runs in the blood then." Thorin was amused.

"Goodbye, and good luck." Aragorn said as he took his leave.

* * *

 Bilbo and Thorin went back to the boats. They were surprised when they bumped in Finrod.

"You will not go on without me." Finrod stated.

"I give up. You can come too." Bilbo sighed. Why were dwarves and elves so stubborn?

"We should leave before anyone else decides to join." Thorin chuckled. Finrod went and grabbed his things from his boat and got ready to go. They all hopped in a boat and resumed their journey.


	13. War Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council begins to train their soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry, if it is kinda short, it is more of a filler. TGBT will be updated next.

Bard, Dain, Dis, and Balin were having a war council.

"How should we begin war preparations?" Dis was asking.

"The army is being trained with most of our artillery." Bard responded.

"Make then train against each other in armor. Build their strengths but focus on weaknesses too as well." Dain directed.

* * *

Amras, Amrod, and Bain were watching the troops practice. When a young dwarf walked across the field.

"Who are you?" the young dwarf asked. He had auburn hair. Bain and the twins marveled at the tiny dwarf.

"My name is Bain, those are my friends Amras and Amrod. My dad made them watch me." Bain replied.

"He just wants you safe. Your sisters also aren't allowed to be alone neither." Amras pointed out.

"I know, but still." Bain replied.

"I am Thorin the Third. You may call me Stonehelm." the newcomer replied.

"Nice to meet you, Stonehelm. May we talk with you for a second?" Amrod asked.

"Sure." Stonehelm replied as he joined the trio.

* * *

 Tilda, Frodo, Ereninion, and Lomion wandered in the kitchen and met Bombur. Bombur offered the kids sweetmeats. The kids enjoyed their treats.

"Yummy!" Tilda smacked her lips as she ate her snack quickly.

"More!" Frodo and Lomion chorused. Bombur knew he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Sigrid was having tea with Dori. The pair sipped tea and ate cakes.

"I have that chiffon cake you wanted. I wrote down the recipe, if you're interested." Sigrid smiled.

"Thank you!" Dori replied happily.

* * *

 A group of orcs were camped out near Laketown. Some had even gone ahead to check on their ongoing progress.

"Give me a report!" the leader snarled.

"Laketown is under our control." the scout said.

"Keep them under control. It is an important stronghold to them." the leader ordered.

"Yes, master." the minion said.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor is informed about the enemy's secret weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Good news-the issues i mentioned, they were worked out. However, I have plans tonight and only have enough time to post this. DA will be updated tmw, and hopefully it will be done by Monday. Part 3 is titled A Tale of Two Towers, and the prologue will be posted someday next week. I just need to finish DA and update TGBT first.

The Fellowship had come so far, only to be broken. It was scattered throughout middle Earth. While they began to go about their separate missions to stop Sauron. Men, Elves, and Dwarves alike prepared for war. The Hobbits plotted to strike back.

* * *

Thorin, Bilbo, and Finrod were on their way to Mordor. Finrod steered their boat down the river, while Thorin attempted to comfort his worried husband.

"We'll be there soon. Hold on." Thorin promised.

* * *

Maglor met with Bofur and Bifur. Bofur and Bifur were giving their reports to Maglor.

"We learned that Sauron has a ghost army." Bofur reported. Bifur was grumbling in Khuzdul.

"Ghosts are hard to see and kill." Maglor warned worriedly.

"We'll use this information to draw up a strategy. Thank you." Hildibrand responded.

* * *

The strike team was heading to Rhun. They had to be careful because orcs and other dangers roamed the area.

"Here's the road." Nori called out to his companions.

"Oh goody orcs." Beorn growled.

"Be glad they're not Nazguls." Arador frowned.

"Be quiet and be careful." Fingon cautioned as they converged on the road.

* * *

Sauron was in a sinister mood. He looked over his display of Middle Earth. Ghosts had been added to it. He was planning on giving some new instructions to his ghosts.

"Those dwarves and hobbits will never be able to defeat us." he declared as he called for a ghost.


End file.
